


”I want to be the reason you look at your phone and smile”

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, slight mentions of george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: After the entire Pizza Hut date, Dream ended up agreeing to return to England to see both George and Wilbur.To say the least Wilbur was very, very excited about their meet up.They parted and Dream had the same fond smile he had when he looked at his messages.”I want to be the reason you look at your phone and smile”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Kudos: 217





	”I want to be the reason you look at your phone and smile”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship the real life people just their online personas. Please don't force this ship upon them! If they ever mention not being comfortable with this I will take it down!
> 
> Also, please forgive me for any mistakes!

After the entire Pizza Hut date, Dream ended up agreeing to return to England to see both George and Wilbur. 

To say the least Wilbur was very, very excited about their meet up. Even if he really wished it was only Dream and him, but he had to be a little grateful to see the other in person instead of through a camera. 

They didn’t even talk through face time enough for Wilbur to be happy enough. Not that he would ever be happy due to the fact he would be constantly on his mind, and that would leave him flustered and fidgety. 

Usually he wouldn’t mind but there were times when the others wouldn’t stop teasing him about it, Tommy would try to find out who it was whenever he remembered the topic. It was frustrating to say the least. 

But there were also times when he would stream and the green-eyed male would pop into his mind. They definitely noticed how mid stream his attitude would change whether he appreciated it or not.

The chat has noticed a change in attitude whenever the blond was talking to Wilbur too. They noticed how he would always put all his work into impressing the other, or trying to make the other laugh. They definitely noticed it, and he didn’t enjoy it because they weren’t the kindest about it. 

The teasing was cruel, it was cruel coming from a bunch of people who couldn’t even stop it from going viral. Plus he would never mention how every time they mentioned it he became so flustered they immediately started a trend that he was sure the blond had to have seen by now.

Forgetting about his fans, he looked around the place they agreed to meet up at. He wasn’t sure if he was late or not, but he was earlier than George had been last time. 

After a few seconds of searching his eyes landed on a blond man with a green hoodie, he could barely see their profile, but he knew it was Dream. As he got closer his idea was confirmed.

He could see Dream smiling towards his phone, it wasn’t his usual confident cocky smile. No, it was filled with fondness and love. That was a smile he hadn’t seen on the other until now. 

Of course jealousy started to build in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it aside for the moment as well as he could and walked faster towards the blond. 

He might’ve consciously token the choice to interrupt whatever conversation Dream was having with whoever he was texting. As he made his way towards the other he noticed how every time Dream did look away from his phone his face was still left with some of that soft smile he had managed to get. 

“Hey” He said when he was finally close to the blond. 

Dream’s smile wiped of by a look of surprise when he looked back up from the phone. “Hey Will!” He exclaimed right when a notification went off. 

He checked the phone and his smile turned into the same loving smile he wore. Reading off his shoulder he asked, “Who are you talking to, hm?” 

Dream seemed caught off guard when Wilbur slung his arm around his shoulder just to see who he was talking to. 

“Oh, just George he said he’s coming in a few minutes” The feeling inside Wilbur grew causing him to frown deeply at that, though he was thankful that Dream sent a quick message and turned off his phone instead of continuing the conversation anymore. 

“Let’s go and get a table then, I don’t want to keep standing here forever” He said smiling brightly at the brunette. 

Wilbur was happy to follow Dream to get a table set up for them, he felt as if it were an actual date, though it would feel more realistic if Dream wouldn’t bring George up so often.

His phone pinged one more time and Will saw the blond go to his phone to see what it was. Upon seeing the message he chuckled. 

Yeah, Wilbur was about to lose it no matter how much he really didn’t want to. He was growing annoyed and jealousy just made the feeling more intense than it was before. 

Acting upon his feeling he leaned over the table and held onto Dream’s face. 

Dream looked at him confused for a few seconds before his cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink color in understanding what was going on. Wilbur was certain his face was even redder than the other’s, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

His eyes moved towards Dream's lips and went back up, trying to tell the other what he wanted. Dream nodded to the request, and that was the last thing he needed before their lips met. 

Wilbur was extremely happy upon the result, it didn’t feel as if there were sparkles or anything of that sort like in the movies, but it felt right, and he loved that. 

They parted and Dream had the same fond smile he had when he looked at his messages. Remembering why exactly he had done this he grabbed Dream’s phone and took a picture of the two of them together, applying it was the other’s wallpaper before he spoke again.

” _I_ want to be the reason you look at your phone and _smile_ ”


End file.
